Sparrow Wishes To Fly
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Sequel (kind of) to my first Glee story published on here - "Baby It's Cold Outside" which recommend you read first to fully understand this story! This a completely AU Glee story. Kurt left Dalton shortly after what transpired in "BICO" - however things for him are about to get a lot harder at McKinley where he returned, when not one but two familiar people transfer there!
1. Chapter 1

Sparrow wishes to fly.

Okay so here is the 'kind of' sequel to BICO, that is already published on here - which you kind of need to read before you read this, to understand the back story.  
I was never actually intending on publishing this (it was purely for my own enjoyment), but I had someone PM me and ask if there was one, and also someone has since followed the story also, that I thought I may as well put it out there.

So for those of you who have read that story, you will probably realise that this isn't going to be a Kurt/Blaine story - and those of who have read my other Glee stuff on here, will know that this will never be what I write, because it's not exactly my favorite couple on the show.

It should be pointed out, that this is also not going on canon in regards to some things. For instant this takes place at the start of season 3 and you will see that Sam is there (which he wasn't in the show) but needed someone in the first chapter and thought to make it Sam. (I don't know if this is going to involve Sam with Mercedes in it, because I haven't honestly written that far ahead yet - so don't ask just yet!)  
You will also see differences between how long Kurt was actually at Dalton, and that will all be explained further on in the story - to say now would spoil too much of the overall picture.

So that's basically it for my author's note here - that and just the standard blah, blah, blah that all characters belong to RM and co, with the exception of Mikki Kapowski (and you will see in the story that Mikki has a different last name, - which we can just ignore, because I decided to change it, so her surname in that should also be Kapowski - it's just I can't edit it now!) who can't be used without my permission.  
So please enjoy this new one - and also check out the others on here that I have.  
I should also quickly mention that I have put a list of all the Glee stories that I am working on, on my profile page and where they fit into in regards of what I am writing - so please check that out, and it will give you an indication of things to come!

Cheers for now, and hope you enjoy! Review, follow or fave if you do! Love to hear what people think!  
KJ xxxx

* * *

Mikki Kapowski sighed as she pulled in her silver BMW X6 into the parking lot of William McKinley High School, parking next to a black Lincoln Navigator. She  
turned off the engine and grabbed her bag off the seat next to her and gout out of her car and looked around as she saw the other students also getting ready for the first day of the new school year. Looking at what the girls were wearing, and wondered to herself if what she had chosen was an okay outfit - a short grey skater style skirt and teal colored sweater, that she had pushed up the sleeves of slightly to the elbows, and complimenting it with a little jewellery – after having worn a school uniform ever since she was in middle school, she wasn't completely sure what was deemed fashionable when it came to public school attire. However since the global financial crisis had hit her family particulary hard, money had become a serious issue and her parents could no longer afford to send her to Crawford Country Day in Westerville and she was made to transfer to McKinley High School in Lima, where there were spaces for juniors that year.

Mikki wasn't angry with her parents for that was happening, but she wasn't all that thrilled with the idea of leaving Crawford behind either. Leaving all her friends behind had been hard and most of the girls promised that they would still keep in touch with her. Even harder though was leaving behind, Blaine Anderson, who attended Dalton Academy, to which Crawford was the sister school of and where she also had thanks to Blaine, made quite a few friends in the Warblers of which he was a part of.

She took a deep breath and as she walked into the building of McKinley and looked at the schedule and locker number along with combination for it, that she had received when she came to enrol before the start of semester. Lockers for her, was something that she didn't have to deal with at Crawford, since the girls boarded there and all books were kept in their dorm rooms.  
She walked along the corridor looking at the numbers on the lockers as she went and found the one that she had listed as being hers and went over to it and looked at the locker combination, and then did the required numbers and pushed up the lock, only to find that it did not open.

"Come on you stupid thing" said Mikki, attempting the lock combination again and still not managing to get it open.

Mikki groaned and hit the locker a few times.

"You know they don't take kindly to violence" said a male voice behind her.

Mikki turned to see a blonde hair boy standing there. "Well if it was to co operate and open, then I wouldn't be hitting it" replied Mikki, with a smile.

The boy laughed. "Did you want me to try?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out" said Mikki, showing him her locker combination.

The boy spun around the dial the tree times, just as she had and then pushed the bar up and the locker opened. "There you go" he said, with a smile.

"How did you?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Magic touch" replied the boy.

Mikki laughed. "Well thanks, umm I'm sorry I don't know your name" said Mikki.

"Sam Evans" he replied.

"Thank you Sam. Mikki Kapowski" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Mikki" said Sam.

"You too" replied Sam. "You're new here?" he asked.

"What gave it away?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"The locker for starters" replied Sam with a laugh also.

"New junior, transferred from Crawford Country Day" said Mikki.

"Wow swish" replied Sam.

Mikki looked at him. "Yeah it was, but my parents had some bad luck with the global financial crisis and we had to make some cutbacks, so here I am at McKinley High" she replied.

"Know what you mean about the financial thing, my family and I are currently leaving in a hotel room until things look up" said Sam.

"I'm so sorry" said Mikki.

"Thanks, but we're together as a family and that is the important thing" replied Sam.

Mikki nodded. "So what classes do you have?" asked Sam.

"Umm, here" replied Mikki, showing him, her schedule.

"Wow, mostly AP classes. Impressive" replied Sam.

"Yeah Crawford pushed us really hard" replied Mikki.

"I've heard that about prep schools, all work and no fun" said Sam.

"It wasn't that bad really" replied Mikki.

Sam looked at her and nodded. "Well if you want, I'm heading in the direction of your first class. I could walk with you, show you were it is" said Sam.

"Thanks that would be good" replied Mikki, getting the books she needed for class out of her bag and then putting it in her locker and closing it up.

"Let's go" said Mikki and then her and Sam headed off to first period.

#SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF##SPTF#

_So there you have first chapter of new story!_

_You all know the drill - review, fave, follow and let me know what you think and if this should continue!_

_This one is still (like a LOT of my stories) a work in progress, but I will try and update as soon as I can finish the next part for a long enough chapter!_

_Until then, check out the other stories on here! And I will be back shortly!_

_love KJ xxxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves on this story so far - it is once again greatly appreciated.  
Now something that is annoying me, before I get on to the next chapter of this story - and that is the reviews that some 'guests' choose to leave on my stories (this and others).  
The one that I am referring to is the one that I got for "BICO" though - where a guest reviewer said the following (and yes I am calling you out on this, because I find you to be gutless for not even bothering to use an account!)  
_':I usually find "straight Blaine" fic quite stupid and offensive and yours are no exception. Especially because in every fic with the "straightness" comes the bitchiness and Blaine changes in this cold hearted boy who steps on the feelings of the poor Kurt for a girl met five minutes before.' _(which was a part of this review along with other things cutting me down as a writer!)  
Where the hell do people get off, thinking that writing something like that is okay in a review!?  
Have you ever heard the old saying "if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all!" ?  
And would you actually write that sort of stuff to an actual published author, such as JK Rowling in regards to one of her characters - I think not (and if you would, then you are a really, really shallow and rude person!).  
So I am going to make this quite clear on this story - and all my other stories as well!

NO FLAMES - IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY THAT ISN'T CONSTRUCTIVE IN REGARDS TO  
MAYBE FORMAT OF THE STORY (NOT THE PLOT LINE OF IT), THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I WOULD NOT  
DO IT TO ANY OTHER WRITER ON THIS SITE OR ELSEWHERE, AND I EXPECT THE SAME COURTESY FROM  
FELLOW READERS AND WRITERS.  
IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH MY STORIES - THEN STEP AWAY FROM THEM, BECAUSE I AM NOT  
FORCING YOU TO READ THEM.

Rant over - sorry for that, but I am just sick and fed up with reviews like this, and it's the reason that for quite a while I stepped back from placing any stories on here.  
But I hope that my point is quite clear, I will not tolerate and shouldn't have to tolerate that sort of stuff on here.

Anyway with that over - on with the chapter! And for the record I DO NOT think Blaine has acted in any bitchy way to Kurt in the story before this and as you read further in this story, you won't see any bitchy behaviour from him either (the bitchiness may in fact come from another character) - so once again enjoy (however not forcing you to read this) and if you like it (and only like it) review, fave, follow or PM me. I am always happy to talk to any fellow reader and writer, who has a positive attitude on here!

KJ xoxoxo.

* * *

Later that day at lunch time, after having had something that she could only hope was a chicken salad sandwich and then having texted Blaine, to be still waiting on a reply, figuring that he was busy with stuff at Dalton.  
Mikki was standing looking at the notice board to see what possible extra curriculars she could maybe do at McKinley High.  
A lot of the groups, were seemingly a lot different to what she had participated in at Crawford, that being music groups and also a few community groups.  
The extra curriculars at McKinley were more to that of sewing club, anime club and superhero groups, and a few minority and language clubs.

Mikki sighed as she continued to look over to board trying to possibly find even one activity, when she noticed the flyer for Glee club.  
She read over it and made a mental note of the room number, that it was held in on Monday and Thursdays and also that the teacher advisor for it was Mr. Schuester.  
She had been a part of choral group as they had called it at Crawford and unlike the Dalton Academy Warblers, weren't all that great, but Mikki was confident enough in her singing and musical abilities, having learnt quite a few instruments over the years, that she would maybe at least be able to join this group and maybe make some friends, which she hadn't really managed to do yet, and even though it was still her first day, she wasn't used to not being the popular well liked girl that she had been at Crawford.  
She got her cell phone out of her bag and the bell signalling the end of the lunch period rang and headed over to her locker, to text a message to Blaine since she had organised to meet him and some of the other guys from Dalton, after both their schools had finished and saw that there was a reply to her earlier message.

**Hope all is good. Miss you too.  
See you this afternoon.  
B xx**

**_Going good, but miss you too.  
Especially since we can't meet up at lunch.  
Might be a little late to meet you, going to  
check out the Glee club, it finishes at 4pm.  
M xx_**

#SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF#

After her Spanish class, Mikki walked over to Will Schuester's desk, where he was waiting for the next lot of students.

"Disculpe, señor Schuester" said Mikki.

"Sí, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" replied Will.

"Umm, I actually wanted to talk to you about the Glee club" said Mikki.

"Glee club" said Will.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, I saw the sign on the notice board about it and it said to come to room 203 on Monday, and that you're the teacher for it. And I was just wondering if it would be okay if I maybe come along this afternoon".

"Certainly, you are more than welcome to come along" said Will.

"Thank you" said Mikki.

Will nodded. "Maybe think about getting a song ready, so that you can audition" said Will.

"Umm, sure I can work on something before. Thank you" said Mikki.

"Not a problem, look forward to seeing you there later today" said Will.

Mikki nodded. "Gracias, señor Schuester" .

Will laughed. "No hay problema, Mikayla".

"Bye" said Mikki and left the classroom to head off to her next class, whilst thinking what song she could possibly audition with for the Glee club.

#SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF#

In the choir room that afternoon, Will looked around at his Glee club and saw that all of them from last year were thankfully returning.  
Still he did wish secretly that he was able to get some more members.

"Okay guys, listen up" he said. They all looked at him.

"I know coming in twelfth place at Nationals last years was a hard knock, but I think we should also take it as being a learning curve, and try and better ourselves this year and hopefully place higher" said Will.

"Mr Schue, if I may" said Rachel standing up.

"Go ahead Rachel" said Will.

"Well I for one think that we should focus more on those of our talented singers this year" said Rachel.

"What you mean like you midget?" asked Santana.

"Well yes actually" replied Rachel.

"Forget about it, if this becomes the Rachel freakin' Berry show again this year, I'm out" said Santana.

"Me too" said Kurt, who had transferred back from Dalton Academy the previous year, for reasons he didn't want to tell.

"Rachel, I'm sorry but you won't be getting every single solo and a part in every single song. It's not fair on everyone else who is the choir" said Will.

"But..." started Rachel.

"Sit down please" said Will.

Rachel huffed and sat back down, crossing her arms grumpily.

"Now, I know Glee club isn't deemed to be cool or anything like that" said Will.

"It's social suicide" said Puck.

Will looked at him. "However I do think we need to try and attract some new members to the club".

"Yeah right who'd be stupid enough to want to join" said Quinn.

"You know if you don't want to be here, we're not forcing you" said Rachel, looking at her.

"Oh shut it Berry. I happen to like being here, but I'm fed up with you talking" said Quinn.

"That's enough" said Will. They all looked at him. "You're not going to be winning anything with attitudes like that".

None of them said anything and all just looked at him. "Now, I was approached today by a girl who has just started here at McKinley and she was interested in joining, but it doesn't look like she's going to show" said Will.

"Smart move for her" said Puck.

"Well if it's just going to be all of you again this year, let's get down to..." however Will was cut off by Mikki who entered the choir room.

"Sorry, I'm late. I kind of got lost getting here from the library" she said.

Everyone looked at her. "That's fine, better late than never" said Will.

Mikki laughed. "Hey it's you" said Sam.

Mikki looked at him. "Oh hey" she replied, with a smile, whilst Kurt looked at her in shock recognising her also.

"So did you want to tell the club who you are and then give us a song" said Will.

Mikki nodded. "Sure".

"Floors yours then" said Will.

"Well, I'm Mikki Kapowski, and I've just transferred from Crawford Country Day, where I was with my choral club there. However we kind of sucked" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Then why are you here then?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Rachel" said Will.

"It's fine, I'm sure she's just scared of some possible competition" said Mikki, with a smile.

A few of the other glee kids chuckled obviously amused that someone wasn't afraid to stand up to Rachel, after having only just met her.

"So do you have an audition song ready?" asked Will.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't even know I was going to audition until today, so hopefully it's not too terrible" said Mikki.

"Well Brad can play anything" said Will, gesturing to the piano player.

"Umm, well I can actually play, if you don't mind" said Mikki.

"Not at all" said Will.

Brad nodded and stood up, glad for once to being told not to _"hit it"_ and Mikki grabbed a folder out of her bag placing that on the floor and them put the folder on top of the piano and sat on the stool placing the sheet music in front of her.

"Whenever you're ready" said Will.

Mikki nodded and took a deep breath and started to play_. _

_" Mmm. Mmm"_

Rachel and also Kurt looked at her in somewhat shock, as Mikki began to play and sing, recognising the song.

_ "Memories, light the corners of my mind.  
Misty watercolor memories of the way we were.  
Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind,  
smiles we gave to one another for the way we were.  
Can it be that it was all so simple then  
or has time rewritten every line.  
If we had the chance to do it all again tell me would we?  
Could we?  
Memories, may be beautiful and yet what's too painful to remember we simply choose to forget.  
So it's the laughter we will remember whenever we remember the way we were.  
The way we were.  
Mmm, mmm." _

"Wow" said Artie, as Mikki finished playing.

"It was good, there were some obvious flaws in it though" said Rachel.

Everyone including Mikki looked at her.

"So we make it rule from here, that no one is to sing Barbra but me" said Rachel.

"My god, you're stuck up" said Mikki.

"Ladies, please" said Will. They all looked at him.

"Rachel I think we have already clarified that you will not be getting every single song this year" said Will.

Rachel went to say something, but Will kept talking.

"And Mikki, welcome to New Directions" said Will.

Rachel frowned and everyone else clapped, with the exception of Rachel and Kurt.

"Thank you Mr Schuester, really" said Mikki.

Will nodded. "So you play a pretty amazing piano, any other instruments you play?".

Mikki looked at him and went to talk but a voice popped up behind her.

"She can also play a pretty mean guitar, and also the flute, clarinet and violin" said Blaine who was leaning against the choir room door oblivious to everyone and walked into the choir room.

Everyone looked at him and Kurt almost wanted to be physically sick as he recognized Blaine and Mikki stood from the stool.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" she asked going over to him and hugging and kissing him.

"Well I got your message about being here this afternoon, and heard your audition piece for the club and you were amazing as always" said Blaine, quickly kissing her.

Mikki laughed. "That's really sweet Blaine, but aren't you going to get in trouble for ditching classes to get out here".

Blaine looked at her. "I'm not wearing my Dalton uniform if you hadn't already noticed".

"Oh yeah, no hair gel" she replied with a laugh, as Blaine nodded.

"Hang on why aren't you wearing your Dalton uniform, you would have had to change before coming here, not to mention the obvious skipping classes" said Mikki.

"I'm not going to Dalton anymore" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Then where are you going?" she asked.

"There's this school called McKinley, do you know it?" asked Blaine, with a smile.

"You're going to be coming here, please tell me that is not a joke" said Mikki.

"Not a joke" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "I spoke with my parents, and they both agreed that going back to public school would be a good idea for my junior and senior years" said Blaine.

"And you're going to be here" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded."Yep, just seen the Principal with my parents and I officially start tomorrow. Since this was pretty much a last minute decision by me and we didn't get to see him before today" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well you got to audition then" said Mikki, with a laugh, dragging him further into the room.

"What now, I don't have anything at all prepared" said Blaine, with a laugh also.

"Yeah, but how many songs do you know off by heart" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah true" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded and looked at Will. "Is it okay if Blaine auditions for the club as well?".

"I don't see why not, if he's going to be a student here also" replied Will. "Okay" said Blaine, taking a seat at the piano.

"Ummm, I don't know what song to do" he said with a laugh.

"Whatever you want, we don't judge here" said Will.

Blaine nodded as Mikki sat down next to him on the piano stool and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Okay, hopefully I remember all of this" said Blaine, with a laugh and began to play.

"_Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me, Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say. Life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear.  
Or how the world can seem so vast. On this journey to the past.  
Somewhere down this road. I know someone's waiting.  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide. I'll be safe and wanted.  
Finally home where I belong. Well starting now I'm learning fast.  
On this journey to the past. Home, love, family.  
There was once a time I must've had them too.  
Home, love, family. I will never be complete until I find you.  
One step at a time. One hope then another.  
Who knows where this road may go.  
Back to who I was. Onto find my future.  
Things my heart still needs to know. Yes, let this be a sign.  
Let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past. And bring me home at last" _

Just as Blaine finished playing Kurt got up and ran out of the choir room.

"Kurt" said Will, but Kurt didn't answer.

"Impressive, you made Hummel leave, something I've been trying to do for ages" said Santana.

"I've been trying to get you do the same thing" said Rachel. Santana smirked at her.

"Wait Kurt as in Kurt Hummel" said Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Finn.

"He transferred back here?" asked Blaine. Mikki looked at her boyfriend, realising who it was that had run out of the room.

"Yeah, some boy broke his heart at Dalton, so he came running back here. Honestly he just can't make up his mind" said Santana.

"I honestly didn't know he was even here" said Mikki, looking at Blaine.

"Not your fault" said Blaine. Mikki nodded.

"I'm a little confused here" said Will.

"Yeah same here" said Finn.

"Figures" mumbled Santana.

"Umm, I kind of knew Kurt when he was at Dalton, he was in the Warblers which as I'm sure you all probably aware of since he was a part of it when we faced you last year in competition, with me. And he didn't come back after Christmas break last year to the school, but none of us ever really knew why. Most just assuming that it was something to do with the cost of tuition" said Blaine.

"So you probably know who the jerk is that broke his heart" said Finn.

Blaine looked at him and then Mikki. "If Kurt is in this club, I can't be" he said to Mikki in a whisper.

Mikki nodded. "I understand" she replied.

Blaine nodded and quickly kissed her, then stood up. "Umm, thanks for letting me try out, but I really can't be joining" said Blaine, looking at Will.

"Can't join? Why not, your audition like Mikki's was amazing and we could definitely use your voice in the club" replied Will.

"I think this should be Mikki's thing" said Blaine.

"Umm okay well if that is your decision, I have to accept that, but know if you ever want to join the door is always open" said Will.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, and looked at Mikki.

"I'll wait for you to finish and meet you outside in the car park" said Blaine.

"Okay, how you getting home?" asked Mikki.

"I need a ride" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also, and grabbed her keys out of her bag which was on the ground. "You know my car" she said handing him the keys.

"Kind of hard to miss a silver BMW with the licence plate, _MIKKI_" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Yeah" she replied.

"See you in a bit" said Blaine, quickly kissing her.

"Uh huh, love you" said Mikki.

"Love you too" replied Blaine, and exited the choir room.

"Is someone going to go after Kurt?" asked Mercedes, finally deciding to state the somewhat obvious.

"Why? When he comes back we're only going to have to probably listen to him sing some horrible song" said Santana.

"But the dolphin is sad" said Brittany.

"Britts, the dolphin obvious has some serious issues going on and I don't want to have to hear about them" said Santana looking at her best friend.

"Well hopefully someone will talk to Kurt and find out what is going on, because we need him in the group, even though we also now have Mikki here with us" said Will.

"Still don't think she deserves to be in it" said Rachel, from her seat.

Will as well as the others in the room looked at her.

"Okay, so moving on. The topic for this week is "New", because this is a fresh and new start, and I want all of you to have songs prepared to reference that by Thursday" said Will.

"Cool, sounds awesome Mr Schue" said Artie.

"Okay guys you're dismissed and I'll see you all around school tomorrow" said Will.

The club started filing out saying their byes to one another and Santana, Brittany and Quinn walked over to Mikki where she was putting her folder into her bag.

"So" said Quinn.

"Umm, yes?" replied Mikki, looking at her.

"We're kind of thinking that maybe there is a little history with your boy and Kurt there" said Quinn.

"Uh huh, so what gives with the hobbit and lady face" said Santana.

"They kind of knew one another at Dalton I guess, but I really don't know much more than that" replied Mikki.

"You guess" said Quinn. Mikki looked at her.

"What we're trying to work out is, is who the person that made Kurt want to come back here was, because honestly it was kind of peaceful in Glee club without his bitchy attitude along with Rachel Berry's that is" said Santana.

"You'll have to talk with Kurt regarding that, because I don't know" said Mikki, putting her bag over her shoulder.

The girls looked at her. "I'll see you around" she said and walked out of the room.

"Hmm, there is definitely more to this then she is letting on" said Santana.

"Uh huh" replied Quinn.

"Wait, I'm confused" said Brittany.

"Yeah, we'll explain it to you later Brits" said Santana and the three girls left the choir room also.

#SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF#

_Well there you have it the next chapter - and the appearance of Blaine to this story.__Hope that it was okay - and you know the drill if you liked it - review, fave or follow._

Just a quick note before I go - I don't know Spanish. So if it's wrong, I apologise as I get it all from an online translator!

Also as well, if you find it a little unbelievable that Mikki is able to play those instruments, it's actually based on what I can actually play!  
(I spent many years in high school playing music and being a part of choirs! although my choirs sucked majorly and were a complete and utter bore - because an all girls school, cannot do "A Whole New World" any justice in my opinion!)

In the next chapter, we will see the reasons as to why Kurt left Dalton, although that is probably already evident why he did. And we will also see some appearances from other Warblers - hence them being listed as a character along with New Directions on the story description.

_So until next time, enjoy and also go and check out some of my other Glee stories on here! Which I also hope to have updated as soon as I get around to editing them on here (and not having fanfiction chuck a mental on me and ask me to log in again, like it did the first time I edited this - making me do it again!)_

_Love to you all  
KJ xoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating the stories on here - life has been crazy and also extremely hot here in Australia, so the last thing that I have been wanting to do is sit editing these for putting on here with a hot laptop sitting on me! _

_This is the next part of "Sparrow" is now here (and it's a short chapter, before a much longer one to follow). I also hope to have the other stories updated soon as well. Just doing the last little bit of edits on them now._

_As before please review if you like and fave, follow, etc. However if you don't have anything remotely nice to say about it, then please keep your opinions to yourself.  
Thanks and enjoy this new chapter!_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Blaine got to the car park and was heading to Mikki's car, when he saw Kurt sitting in his Navigator which was ironically the one next to Mikki's BMW.  
Blaine sighed to himself and went over to Kurt's car and tapped on the passenger window. Kurt looked at him and opened the window.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say hello" replied Blaine.

"Hello. Goodbye" replied Kurt and went to put the window back up.

"Kurt, wait please" said Blaine.

Kurt stopped the window halfway up. "What?"

"How are you?" asked Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "Oh I'm just great. Loving that I am back at McKinley where half of them are homophobic jerks and think facial slushies are appropriate things to do to the Glee club on a daily basis"

"Then why did you leave Dalton, if you are that scared of being at this school" said Blaine.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. "Because it was quite obvious that I was not wanted there and that I was never going to be a part of that school, not like you or the others"

Blaine just looked at him, not knowing how to reply.

"And also as well, I couldn't bear seeing your face every day. However now it looks like I have too, since it seems that you're going to be going here. Along with your little rodent of a girlfriend" said Kurt.

"Okay that's a little harsh calling her that" said Blaine.

"Well 'Mickey' is a mouse, yes" said Kurt.

Blaine looked at him. "So this is about Mikki then?"

"Yes, partly it's about her" said Kurt.

"So you have a problem with her, because?" asked Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "Oh my god Blaine, you are so dense. I swear that gel you wore at Dalton must have seeped into your brain"

"Okay why are you angry at me Kurt, I was nothing but a friend to you" said Blaine.

"A friend, right of course. And said friend, when I first met him told me he was gay, and I confided him in, told him stuff I never told anyone before in my life. And then it turns out he wasn't gay after all, and is suddenly dating some mousey, pun intended, girl" said Kurt.

Blaine looked at him.

"I thought you might actually like me, because if you hadn't noticed I liked you, and when I practiced that song with you for the christmas concert, I actually thought maybe he does like me back" said Kurt.

"Kurt, I honestly had no idea you felt that way" said Blaine.

"Right of course, because why would you bother to notice anything about me" said Kurt.

"I'm sorry" replied Blaine.

"Yeah whatever, you're just like the rest of the idiots here and I'm sure you're going to fit in well with all the McKinley jerks" said Kurt and pushed the button for his window to go up.

Blaine sighed to himself and then got into Mikki's car to wait for her, hoping that maybe one day he could somehow be friends with Kurt again.

#SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF#

Finn and Rachel walked to Kurt's Navigator after Glee club ended since they had both come with him that morning in his car.  
Finn got into the passenger seat and Rachel in the back.

"Hey bro, you okay?" asked Finn as he closed the door, looking at his step brother.

"Yeah fine" replied Kurt, not all convincingly.

"Why did you run out of Glee club like that?" asked Rachel.

"I have my reasons" said Kurt.

"Well how about we head to the Lima Bean and grab a cup of coffee and we can talk about it maybe" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Kurt and started up his car and the three of them left the McKinley parking lot.

#SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF##SWTF#

_Hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter will be a little longer and also introduce some more familiar faces into it!_

_Keep an eye out for the other stories which will also be updated soon as well!_


End file.
